


It Was Over, But It Still Happened

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Male Frisk, Molestation, Non-Verbal Frisk, Parent/Child Incest, Past Sexual Abuse, Sexual Abuse, Underage Rape/Non-con, suffocation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6977290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place in chapter 75 of dlj60's No Longer Alone.</p>
<p>Frisk remembers what his mother did to him that night. He remembers his terror and confusion during it all. He remembers how much his mother loved doing that to him. But most of all, Frisk remembers that he was raped by his 'Mommy'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Over, But It Still Happened

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dlj60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dlj60/gifts).



She told me to take off my clothes so I did. Then she asked me, "You want to know how to make mommy happy?" I nodded. Thats all I ever want. "Then lick my pussy so hard that you can't fucking breathe!" She took off her pants and forced me onto my knees. She then grabbed my hair and the back of my head and pushed me into her crotch. I tried licking it and it tasted nasty but it was to make mommy happy so I didn't mind. But mommy kept pushing me further and further. It wasn't long until I couldn't breathe. She was soffocating me! Everything started to fade to black but then I could finally breathe again! She yelled and slapped me because I couldn't make her do something called 'cum'. I was forced onto my bed and the look in her eyes said that I wasn't going to like this. Her hands started to run over my body and she put her head near my groin. I didn't know what she was doing and I was scared. Then she licked my crotch. I screamed because I didn't like it. It felt too weird and violating. 

She did it more and by the third lick, I was crying. She looked at me and said, "Do you want me to stop?" I vigororusly nodded my head, begging her to stop. "Whats that? I can't hear you. I'll take that as you saying 'keep going!'. Besides, you're hard now anyway." I started feeling something even more weird going on near my crotch. I didn't dare look though. "It tastes so good! Cum for me." I didn't know what that meant so I just started crying again. 

I went on like that for minutes. Mommy doing unknown things to me while I quietly cried into my hands. I felt like I needed to pee. If I did pee, Mommy would have been there, so I couldn't. "Do you feel like you need to go to the bathroom?" I nodded. "Go to the bathroom inside my mouth." I shook my head. I didn't want to. It feels so wrong! "DAMNIT BITCH! Do what you're told!" The bad feeling started happening again and it felt like I needed to pee even more now. Mommy told me to pee inside her mouth so I was confused. I hadn't looked to see what she was doing. I couldn't hold back anymore, I started peeing. But it didn't feel like I was peeing. It felt so... so terrible. I wanted to die.

Mommy started getting up closer to my face. "That was pathetic! We're going to keep going all night until you make Mommy satisfied!" I started shaking. I didn't EVER want to do that again. "Oh. So you don't want to have fun with mommy again?" I shook my head. "Alright," I was so relieved! "Ask me to stop using your words and I will." I couldn't speak. She knew that I couldn't. "No answer? Alright you slut. Lets go again." Her head started traveling to my crotch again. I wanted- needed to tell her to stop. "P-p-" 

'PLEASE STOP!' I screamed in my head as my back rocketed up out of the bed. I was in my bed at the White House. It was over. Mommy couldn't do that anymore. 

I tried to beg her to stop with words, but all I could get out of my mouth was a 'P' sound. She didn't stop though. It went on for hours. It was pure torture.

I couldn't hold back anymore, so I put my head in my hands and cried as quietly as I could. It was over, but it still happened.


End file.
